1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to telecommunications and, more particularly, to a call logs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Despite the increase in communication using electronic mail, voice communication remains the most import form of communication, particularly for business communication. Unfortunately, after a voice communication, there is generally relatively little documentation of the conversation.
The most popular way to document a telephone conversation is record the important points on a notepad or electronic file. Unless the note taker is extremely particular about details, it is difficult to relate the notes to a particular conversation at a later date. Notes are easily lost and often difficult to find even if efficiently stored.
Another way to document a telephone conversation is to record the conversation. In many jurisdictions, it is illegal to record a conversation without the permission of both parties. Further, the size of the files, stored either electromagnetically on tape, or electronically in a computer file, makes long term storage of the recorded conversation impractical. Additionally, it is difficult to search an audio file to retrieve information.
Accordingly, a need exists for a method and apparatus for efficiently documenting a telephone conversation.